ygoroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Type
This article is originally from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki. You can find the original content here. ---- Types are a means to split monsters into groups (in a broader way to what Attributes do) in order to enable Support Cards granting various effects, to a specific order of monsters. Each monster has 1 Type, and there are 21 different legal Types in the OCG & TCG (and a few made up) so far. =Real Monster Types= Aqua http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/4/44/Aqua.png See the main article, Aqua. A notable made-up card is "Majesty of Ice", when a notable made-up Archetype is the Slime monsters. Beast http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/1/17/Beast.png See the main article, Beast. Some notable made-up Beast-Type monsters are "Ali Kangaroo" and "Arceus". Beast-Warrior http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/1/1d/Beast-Warrior.png See the main article, Beast-Warrior. Some notable made-up cards are "Blaziken", and "Lucario". Dinosaur http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/8/89/Dinosaur.png See the main article, Dinosaur. Dragon http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/c/c7/Dragon.png See the main article, Dragon. Noteable Dragon Archetypes include the "Elemental Dragons" and "Darkness Dragons" . Fairy http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/4/43/Fairy.png See the main article, Fairy. Fiend http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/6/6e/Fiend.png See the main article, Fiend. The made-up "Doomforce" and "Apocalyptic Dragon" cards are all also Fiends. Fish http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/f/fb/Fish.png See the main article, Fish. Insect http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/7/79/Insect.png See the main article, Insect. Machine http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/1/18/Machine.png See the main article, Machine. Some notable made-up Machine's weakness cards are "Combat War Lost" and "Short-Circuit Cyber", when a notable made-up Machine-Type monster is "Ultra Cyber Dragon". Plant http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/d/d1/Plant.png See the main article, Plant. Psychic http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/2/24/%3F.png See the main article, Psychic. Some notable made-up cards are: * Asys TM-32 * Dimension Lord - Yuriza * Dimension Destroyer * PSI Awaken Hayabusa Knight * Psycho Summoner * Artificial Intelligence Pyro http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/c/c8/Pyro.png See the main article, Pyro. Reptile http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/9/90/Reptile.png See the main article, Reptile. Rock http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/0/0b/Rock.png See the main article, Rock. Sea Serpent http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/2/2f/Sea_Serpent.png See the main article, Sea Serpent. However, the advent of made-up Project Sea Serpent caused a lot of new Sea Serpents to be created, and now their main strategy is to power each other's points and destroy opposing monsters. Some notable made-up monster cards are "Leviathan - Serpent of the Depths" and "Justice Hydra", when some notable made-up support cards are "Depths of the Ocean" and "Water Shield." Spellcaster http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/2/2f/Spellcaster.png See the main article, Spellcaster. The only notable made-up Spellcaster so far is Magic Hero Galaxica. Thunder http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/3/3d/Thunder.png See the main article, Thunder. A notable made-up cards is Raijin, the God of the Thunder, and some noteable made-up support cards are Static Fusion Ball and Aura of Lightning. Warrior http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/9/97/Warrior.png See the main article, Warrior. A notable made-up warrior monster card is Cannibal Warlord. Winged Beast http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/0/01/Winged_Beast.png See the main article, Winged Beast. Zombie http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/c/c3/Zombie.png See the main article, Zombie. A notable made-up weakness card is Talisman of Banishing Souls. Divine-Beast http://images.wikia.com/yugioh/images/8/8e/Divine-Beast.png See the main article, Divine-Beast. Some notable made-up monsters: * Chronos the Ancient God of Time and Space * Bahamut, the Divine King of the Dragons * Rat God * Elemental Dragon - God Dragon * The Creator God of Life, the Universe and Everything Immortal See the main article, Immortal. =Made-Up Monster Types:=